Not Considered
by Yoshikuni Nanami
Summary: Pernahkah kamu merasa diabaikan? Bahkan oleh orang yang sangat kamu sayangi . . . Teman, bahkan keluargamu. "Kondisi kita sama yah, terabaikan." Ujar Sakura kepada pohon sakura yang hampir mati. Chap 2's UP!
1. Chapter 1

Pernahkah kamu merasa diabaikan?

Bahkan oleh orang yang sangat kamu sayangi . . .

Teman, seseorang yang kamu anggap spesial, bahkan keluargamu.

Itulah yang dirasakan Haruno Sakura saat ini. Seorang gadis remaja 16 tahun yang bersekolah di Konoha High School. Apa yang salah dengan mereka semua? Sakura mencoba untuk mencari teman di sekolahnya dengan berbagai cara. Mulai dari mengajak mereka bicara, ikut nimbrung saat teman sekelasnya mendiskusikan pelajaran ataupun hal lain, bahkan ikut makan dikantin bersama. Tapi tidak satupun dari usahanya membuahkan hasil, ia diabaikan.

Tidak ada yang menganggapnya ada. Itulah yang dirasakan Haruno Sakura. Mungkin benar rumor yang beredar—tak seorang pun murid pindahan akan disukai oleh seluruh murid di KHS—sangat aneh memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakan Haruno Sakura. Yah, Haruno Sakura adalah murid pindahan dari Suna High School beberapa minggu ini.

Disinilah ia sekarang, dibawah pohon sakura yang hampir mati disudut belakang sekolah.

"Kondisi kita sama yah, terabaikan." Ujar Sakura kepada pohon sakura yang hampir mati tersebut dengan senyum kecutnya.

"Hanya ini tempat yang bisa kudatangi. Aku akan sering kesini saki-chan, hehe aku akan memanggilmu **saki-chan**." ujarnya lagi pada pohon sakura tersebut dengan cengiran yang menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

"Tadaimaa~" suara nyaring Sakura menggema menghiasi rumahnya.

"Hmm" terdengar gumaman seorang laki-laki paruh baya dari ruang keluarga, dengan remote ditangannya dan pandangan fokus pada televisi yang menyala—Haruno Kizashi—kepala keluarga yang juga seorang pemilik Haruno International Hospital bersama dengan istrinya—Haruno Mebuki—menoleh pun tidak, untuk sekedar memastikan anaknya pulang. Acara di televisi lebih menarik untuknya dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

Pemandangan yang sangat biasa Sakura temui saat pulang sekolah—diabaikan.

'Tidak tidak! Buktinya tou-san menjawab walau hanya gumaman, haha.' Pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum miris.

Sakura pun menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar. Maksudnya rumah orang tuanya. Walaupun tou-san dan kaa-sannya seorang pemilik Konoha International Hospital. Rumah mereka dikategorikan tidak terlalu besar, tetapi elegan. Dengan halaman yang sangat luas.

"Tadaima." Suara laki-laki yang sangat familiar tersebut menghentikan langkah Sakura.

Haruno Sasori—kakak kandung Sakura yang sedang kuliah kedokteran semester 3 di University Of Konoha. Sasori adalah kakak yang sangat Sakura sayang dari dulu—hingga sekarang saat semuanya telah berubah. Mungkin Sasori lah penyebab dari semua perubahan sikap orang tuanya terhadap Sakura.

Sakura pun memalingkan tubuhnya—kembali menuju kamarnya. Ia lelah melihat pemandangan yang hampir ia temui setiap pulang sekolah—orang tuanya akan sibuk bertanya mengenai kuliah kakaknya—menanggapi Sakura saja tidak, apalagi bertanya.

Ia pun memasuki kemarnya yang bernuansa baby pink dengan wallpaper kelopak bunga sakura. Ia meletakkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat dan langsung melompat ke kasurnya dengan memeluk boneka winnie the pooh kesayangannya –hadiah 16 tahunnya dari kakak kesayangannya– hingga ia tertidur.

* * *

"Kaaa-sann... Tou-sann..." teriak Sasori memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Sasori! Jangan teriak-teriak, kaa-san tidak tuli!" Sahut wanita paruh baya dengan nada yang membesar dari arah dapur.

"Nii-chan kenapa sihh? Kepalaku pusing denger nii-chan teriak-teriak!" Sakura ikut teriak sebal sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Hehe, sabar kaa-san, Sakura. I have a good news!" jawab Sasori semangat dengan cengiran yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tou-san manaa?" tanya Sasori dengan celingukan.

"Masih di rumah sakit nii-chan, news apa sih yang good?" tanya Sakura asal.

"Berhenti sakura. Kamu buat telinga nii-chan sakit."

"Aku 'kan belajar bahasa Inggris dari nii-chan." jawabnya dengan cemberut.

Sasori hanya terkekeh mendengar pembelaan dari adik semata wayangnya tersebut. Sementara Mebuki hanya memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah anak-anaknya yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap hari.

Sasori menghampiri ibunya di dapur dan membisikinya sesuatu. Sakura masih diam curiga melihat tingkah kakaknya.

"Seriuss? Waa anak kaa-san memang pinterr!" Ungkap ibunya dan langsung memeluk Sasori.

"Hehe, anak kaa-san 'kan emeng pinter semua." Jawab Sasori dengan cengirannya.

"Kenapa sih kaa-san? Aku seperti nonton sinetron." Sindir Sakura kesal melihat tingkah ibu dan kakaknya.

"Nii-san kamu lulus tes kedokteran di University Of Konoha. Kamu tahu 'kan suliitt banget untuk bisa lulus disana apalagi kedokterannya." Jelas ibunya panjang lebar.

"WAAA nii-chan hebaatt ..." Ungkap Sakura senang dan ikut memeluk kakaknya.

* * *

"Nii-chan, kaa-san . . ." Ucapnya lirih –terbangun dari tidurnya.

Mimpi itu lagi –kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang menjadi awal perubahan sikap orang tuanya terhadap Sakura.

University Of Konoha memang terkenal kejujurannya, tidak ada yang menggunakan uang ataupun kekayaan untuk masuk kesana. Hanya orang pintar yang bisa lulus tes dan diterima disana. Terkhusus kedokterannya yang memang sangat sulit dan lulusannya sangat terjamin.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya sikap kedua orang tua Sakura mulai berubah kepadanya tetapi tidak kepada Sasori. Ditambah dengan nilai raport Sakura yang tidak memuaskan orang tuanya. Sakura tidaklah sepintar Sasori yang bahkan bisa lulus kedokteran.

Iris _Emerald_ itu mulai basah dan cairan bening jatuh semakin deras membasahi wajahnya "Hiks, hiks . . ." Tangisnya mulai pecah. Sepertinya tangisan ini akan menjadi sahabat malamnya entah sampai kapan.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis, hingga suara kamarnya yang di ketuk perlahan.

"Sakuraa?" Suara Sasori terdengar dari arah pintu kamarnya.

"Nggak apa nii-chan." Sambil menghapus air matanya.

Suara langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh dari pintu kamarnya. Kakaknya juga sama—telah berubah seperti orang tuanya. Dulu jika adik satu-satunya sedikit murung, ia akan sangat khawatir hingga Sakura menceritakan ada apa dan ia mulai menenangkannya—yaah itu dulu.

Sakura mulai melihat jam dinding kamarnya,

"Haah~ sudah jam 8 malam?" Ia pun bergegas kekamar mandi—membersihkan diri.

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

Annyeaong minaa *mix language*

Nana-chan disinii, saya Author baruu nih jadi masih belajar :D

gimanaa? apa harus terus? atau stop? T_T

kebanyakan? atau malah kurang?

mohon tanggapannya di kotak review~

baik atau nggak, mendukung atau flame, nggak apa asal membangun *?*

Review minaa akan sangat membangun mood menulis saya! yaaahh *semangat Roker (?)


	2. Chapter 2

NOT CONSIDERED

**Naruto **_STILL OWN_ **MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story **is _**MINE**_

**Warning : **OOC (mungkin)?, Typo,

DMBL(Dan Masih Banyak Lagi)

CHAPTER 2

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Sakura terbangun tiba-tiba dengan keadaan tubuh yang menggigil. Ia langsung memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Ah, aku lupa makan malam." Ia baru teringat bahwa ia tidak ikut makan malam.

'Apa malam tadi ada yang membangunkanku untuk makan malam? Atau mereka tidak ingat masih ada aku disini? Ah tidak, tidak! Jangan berperasangka buruk dulu Sakura. Aku pasti tidak terbangun saat dibangunkan untuk makan malam.' Pikirnya berkecamuk.

Ia mencoba turun dari ranjangnya menuju dapur—mencari minuman yang dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia hanya membuat segelas teh hangat. Membawanya kembali ke kamar. Ia kembali duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan segelas teh hangat yang ada digenggamannya. Sejenak ia melihat teh yang ia genggam tersebut. Terbesit kalimat sederhana kaa-sannya.

'Sakura, kalau kamu ngerasa nggak enak badan. Buat teh aja yaa, sebelum sakitnya tambah parah.'

Saat itu. Saat ia sedang demam dan kaa-san yang merawatnya dengan ditemani sang kakak. Itu dulu. Mengingat saat-saat itu, tanpa sadar cairan bening jatuh dari _Emerald_ yang mulai redup tersebut. Ia menangis—lagi, dalam diam.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini Sakura tidak begitu bersemangat saat mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah. Saat istirahat pun ia hanya berdiam diri di kelas dengan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia sangat merasa lelah. Entahlah. Padahal ia sudah minum segelas teh hangat sesuai nasihat kaa-sannya dahulu. Walaupun tubuhnya sudah tidak menggigil seperti pagi tadi, ia merasa tidak memiliki tenaga walau hanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja.

.

"Haruno." Suara tegas dari guru yang sedang menghampiri meja sang gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut. "Apa kau tidak dengar? Pelajaran saya sedang berlangsung sekarang. Jika kau ingin tidur, untuk apa kau datang ke sekolah?" Lanjut sang guru. Semua murid mulai merbisik-bisik dan mulai mentertawainya perlahan.

"Haruno Sa—" Panggil sang guru terputus saat tangannya mulai menyentuh lengan sang gadis untuk membangunkannya.

"Uchiha. Bawa Haruno ke ruang UKS sekarang." Perintah guru tersebut.

"Kenapa aku?" Elak siswa yang dipanggil Uchiha oleh guru tersebut.

"Apa perlu kujelaskan?" Tanya balik guru tersebut dengan suara yang sedikit membesar.

"Hn."

Yaa, sang Uchiha merupakan ketua kelas. Apa yang perlu dijelaskan lagi? Ia hanya bisa menurut apa yang guru perintahkan. Uchiha membawa sang gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut dengan gaya _bridal style_ menuju ruang UKS. Murid yang lain? Hanya menatap sinis pada sang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri dengan perasaan iri. Iri? Yaa. Siapa yang tidak iri. Sasuke Uchiha sudah seperti idola di KHS. Paras yang hampir dikategorikan sempura. Dengan rambut biru donkernya yang mencuat melawan gravitasi. Dan sifat dinginnya yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Mungkin hanya Sakura yang tidak menyadari kepopuleran sang Uchiha. Ia sibuk dengan mencari teman, teman, dan teman.

.

Perlahan, mata itu mulai menampakkan iris _Emerald-_nya. Ia mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka tepat didepannya. Mencoba melihat sekeliling untuk mengetahui berada dimana ia sekarang. Terlihat seseorang duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah kiri ranjang tempat ia berbaring sekarang dengan posisi membelakanginya. Seseorang?

'Siapa?' Batinnya. Ia mendengar samar-samar gumaman seseorang itu.

"Kalau bukan Kakashi-senpai yang menyuruhku mengantarnya, aku pasti menyuruh si baka Dobe." Dengan suara yang terdengar kesal.

"Maaf." Ujar Sakura—mencoba mendudukkan dirinya.

Seseorang itu menoleh menghadap Sakura dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Maafkan aku—" ia mencoba melihat nama yang tertera di baju seragam seseorang yang menoleh tersebut "—Uchiha-san" lanjutnya.

"Hn."

"Sudah berapa lama aku disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Lihat. Sekolah sudah sepi." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Maaf. Aku membuatmu menungguku—" Sakura mencoba turun dari ranjangnya dengan perlahan. "—terima kasih. Kau boleh meninggalkanku, aku akan pulang." Jelasnya lagi dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hn."

Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Sakura di ruang UKS itu sendirian. Sakura pun ikut keluar dari ruang UKS dengan maksud mengambil tasnya dikelas sebelum ia pulang.

"Nih."

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan kelas. Menerima tasnya yang diberikan oleh seseorang. Dilihatnya orang itu—Sasuke Uchiha lagi. Menyadari hal itu, ia hanya bisa berterima kasih dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk.

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Dan Sakura ikut pergi meninggalkan kelasnya menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

"Haii Saki-chan." Sapa sang gadis kepada pohon sakura yang hampir mati. Yah, ini merupakan kunjungan keduanya sejak pohon sakura tersebut ia beri nama **Saki**.

"Entah kenapa aku sangat senang." Ia mulai bercerita kepada sang pohon dengan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di bawah pohon tersebut. Walaupun cuaca sekarang sedang panas-panasnya dan tanpa perlindungan apapun dari pohon sakura yang ia datangi sekarang. Ia merasa lebih nyaman berada di pohon sakura yang sudah gundul tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku sempat dibawa seseorang ke UKS. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tiba-tiba aku bangun sudah ada di UKS. Memang saat istirahat rasanya aku tidak punya tenaga lagi." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Mengingat kejadian di depan kelas tadi saja membuat ia merasa sangat senang. Entahlah. Walau hanya sejenak, ia merasa bahwa ada yang menyadari keberadaannya disini. Walau hanya satu orang, dan hanya saat itu. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti sekarang. Berlebihan mungkin? Tapi itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Oke. Aku akan pulang." Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan menghadap pada pohon sakura itu lagi.

"Kau juga Saki-chan, harus semangat untuk tetap hidup yaa." Lanjutnya pada pohon tersebut dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya. Ia sangat manis saat tersenyum seperti ini. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak tersenyum seperti ini. Kemudian Sakura menyiramkan air minumnya yang masih tersisa setengah pada pohon sakura itu. Dan mulai meninggalkan sekolah yang saat ini sudah sangat sepi dengan wajah yang sedikit mulai ceria kembali.

.

* * *

.

**Kediaman Haruno**

Sakura tampak melihat-lihat kalender duduk yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Membolak-balikkan kalender tersebut, entah apa yang ia cari.

"12 april..." Gumamnya lirih melihat tanggal 12 april yan tertera di kalender tersebut. Ia mulai teringat 12 april tahun lalu saat usianya menginjak 16 tahun. Kaa-san, tou-san, bahkan nii-sannya memberikan kejutan saat tengah malam menjelang tanggal 13 april. Sempat membuat Sakura menangis karena ia mengira keluarganya lupa akan ulang tahunnya.

_Emerald_-nya mulai basah—lagi.

"Mataku kenapa sihh?!" Sakura mengusap tetesan bening air matanya menggunakan lengannya dengan kasar.

"Hiks...hiks..." Tangisnya malah menjadi semakin pecah. Ia menekuk kedua kakinya ke atas kursi dan memeluknya. Meminimalisasikan suara tangisnya dan hanya air matanya yang terus mengalir deras. Hingga ia lelah dan tertidur dengan keadaan meringkuk di kursi belajarnya.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini Sakura pergi ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya. Mungkin karena malam tadi ia tertidur lebih cepat karena matanya lelah untuk terus mengeluarkan air mata. Berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang masih terlampau jauh dari sekolahnya dengan mata yang sembab. Menyembunyikan mata sembabnya dengan berjalan menunduk.

"Ugh!" Langkahnya terhenti. Ia sadar baru saja menabrak seseorang didepannya. Matanya menyusuri seseorang yang terhenti dan membalik tubunya menghadap Sakura. Sepatu cets, celana.

'Eh? Celana?' pikirnya. 'Mati kau Sakura!' Serunya sendiri.

"KAU—"

**To Be Continued**

Entahlah, aku ngerasa akhirnya maksa banget yaa? ._.

Gomen yaa kalo kurang panjang, kalo panjang lagi scenenya aneh kalii yaa #apasih?

gomennn, chap 1 kmarin nggak aku edit lagi T_T

**Balesan untuk yg nggak Login :**

_Ria :_

makasihh udah suka Ria-san :D hehe

gomenn kalo ngaret #pundung

_ravenpink :_

ini udah lanjut :)

makasih udah bilang fic gaje ini bagus -.- :D hehe

gomenn kalo ngaret yaa #pundung

_De Chan :_

salam kenal jugaa^^

makasihh, ini udah update :D

gomenn ngarett #pundung


End file.
